


Unexpected Houseguests

by chiaroscuroz



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroz/pseuds/chiaroscuroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine looses his memories he and Liv find themselves growing closer. After one night together, Blaine's not the only unexpected guest. Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Houseguests

She was going to kill him.

Actually she wasn’t sure which him she was going to kill. Possibly Ravi for insisting that her getting pregnant was impossible, since she was the living dead and all; something that she had resigned herself to, knowing that even if they happened to find a cure she may still be left unable to have kids of her own.

So she didn’t think about it. Which was easy since she kept herself busy with work, and keeping an eye on her new houseguest (and responsibility) one white haired smart ass who was prone to getting blood on his hands.

But ever since he took the cure and lost his memories he had been… different. It was like he had been reset to factory settings and for the first time ever they were getting a look at the real Blaine.

Still, factory settings didn’t mean that he wasn’t a huge pain in the ass. He was still annoying and snarky, and full of pop culture references that he probably shouldn’t understand but still rolled off his tongue like second nature. But for once his annoying qualities seemed somewhat endearing when coupled with his honest sincerity and innocence and more and more she had been allowing herself to laugh at his jokes, and take down the walls she had built up around him.

She was going to kill Ravi. For feeding her false information. For informing her that passing along the zombie virus to those already cured was impossible, and that her limited options for a sex life had expanded. He had given a knowing glance towards Blaine when he told her, one that she hadn’t understood at the time but did now. Apparently everyone in her life had caught on to his feelings for her except her, even poor oblivious Ravi.

She didn’t figure it out until one night when he was drunk, and her head was slightly foggy as well from matching him drink to drink. He had cracked a joke and she had giggled, and then he had kissed her and she had giggled harder as she kissed him back, giddy at the notion that something so wrong had felt so right. They hadn’t talked about it sense, hadn’t talked about the sweet words he had whispered against her lips or the way she said his name once they had collapsed in her bed.

She had still been trying to figure out what any of it meant, trying to figure out what he was to her.

He was the asshole who got her pregnant. The idiot who turned ghost white and bolted from the house when she told him the news; that their one time hook up had produced yet another uninvited guest.

He was the one who had the gall to finally show up at her bedroom door at midnight after being missing for two days. Leaving her worried sick and yet ready to murder him.

She knew it was him the minute her door opened. She had developed Blaine radar long ago, back when knowing if he was around could have made the difference between life and death. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head but didn’t roll over the face him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Quietly he walked into the room, towards the empty side of the bed, and after toeing his shoes off, laid down beside her. Instinctively she closed her eyes, feigning sleep. They laid like that for what seemed like forever, until Blaine spoke up.

“Liv?” he asked, and Liv stiffened but made no response. He was silent for a moment longer, until he was satisfied that her silence must mean she was asleep.

“I’m terrified.” He said out loud, to no one in particular, his eyes glued to each swipe of the ceiling fan above him. Liv cracked her eyes open, watching him from through her lashes. His face was unusually solemn, his shoulders tense. This was a side of him that she had never been privy to, a side that he had saved until she was supposedly asleep. For a moment she felt guilty for not speaking up, but before she could give it much thought he was speaking again. “I don’t remember much of when I was young, not any more. I remember flashes of information… feelings. I know my mother died when I was still young, and I remember the way the nanny used to treat me; as if by beating me she was delivering me into salvation. And my father… I don’t want to be my Father.” He hesitated again, but now his shoulders relaxed, as if even just saying the words out loud was easing his fears. “But I don’t know if I can be anything else. I don’t know anything else, and I’m going to ruin this kid’s life because of it. He… or she… It, is going to hate me for it.”

He glanced over at her, and quickly Liv shut her eyes, forcing her breath to stay at an easy pace despite the drumming inside her chest. From beside her he sighed, a warm hand brushing a strand of hair from out of her face. Gently his fingers traced the curve of her jaw, and ghosted across her lips before returning to his side. “I can’t ruin your life,” He said; His voice determined but tinged with regret. “Not any more than I already have.”

The bed shifted as he stood up, and once more Liv cracked open her eyes, watching him. He was pacing the room and running his hands through his hair, causing the already unruly strands to stick up in all sorts of odd angles. It reminded her of their night together. She remembered the way the static from the sheets had stuck it straight up, and the way she had laughed and ran her hands through it before pressing his lips against her own.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his jaw set. And suddenly it dawned on her just what he was doing. He had come back one last time before leaving again. For good. Quietly, as if not to wake her, he moved back towards the bed, reaching for his jacket and shoes.

“Blaine” Liv whispered, reaching out a hand to grasp his own. She was careful to keep her voice sleepy, keeping up the charade that she had slept through everything that he said, that she was still half asleep. He hesitated at her touch, but at another tug of her hand moved back onto the bed obediently.

Liv scooched closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, effectively pinning him against her. All at once she was filled with possessiveness and anger, at the thought that he had wanted to leave her, but also sorrow at the knowledge that he thought he had to. Maybe he was a jerk. And a bit of a murderous, evil jerk too. But this child was his, and that joined the two of them together in ways that she had never thought possible.

After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her too. One hand resting on her waist, and the other tangling into her hair. Liv sighed, and burrowed even farther into his arms. Come morning the both of them would pretend that none of this had ever happened. They would keep their distance, and fight, and he would get her all riled up the way he does and she would pretend to hate him…But for now, in his embrace, her thoughts were filled with just one word, which fell from her lips as she finally met sleep in his embrace. She knew what he was now, whether she liked it or not.

“Mine.”


End file.
